Our Connection
by shield.of.agents
Summary: The walls are closing in on Beca, and Chloe has to push them back out. Bechloe. Triggers: Panic attacks.


"We won! We did it! That was awesome!" Torrents of garbled cheers filled backstage, as the Bella's celebrated.

"Well, I have to admit, we couldn't have done it without Beca." Aubrey said.

Beca blushed and said, "Guys, it was nothing."

Then before she knew what was happening, Fat Amy called out "GROUP HUG!" and they were all surrounding the tiny girl.

Time seemed to slow down. Beca's breath seemed to hitch in her throat, and her stomach twisted.

"Get off me." she gasped. "GET OFF ME!" Beca finally managed to yell the words, and pushed past the group, running down the corridor, tears streaming down her face.

A few seconds passed, before Stacie said, "Guys...What just happened?"

"That doesn't matter!" Chloe said. "You guys stay here, I'm gonna go after her."

And with that, Chloe kicked of her high heels, and sprinted after the brunette.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chloe found Beca in a huge empty room, sitting right in the middle. She was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, like a child. Although Beca was tiny - what with her confidence and sense of purpose - she had always seemed quite gigantic to Chloe.

Now however, the girl was sobbing loudly, and she seemed as tiny as she looked.

"Beca?" Chloe walked up to the girl slowly, but stopped when Beca started shouting.

"I can't do it! This is exactly why I don't have friends. Always crowding you, and surrounding you. I hate it! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T… I can't… I can't breathe. Chloe, I can't breathe!"

Now, Chloe rushed over to the girl. She went to put her arm around her, but Beca flailed, so she took a step back.

"Beca? Beca can you hear me? I know what's happening, you're having a panic attack. You have to take deep breaths okay? Come on now, take a deep breath."

Beca shakily took a breath, but was still panting.

"You have to focus on me Beca. Keep taking deep breaths, and focus on my voice."

Chloe didn't know what else to do, so she started humming. She lay down behind Beca, and pulled the brunette onto her own chest. She had read somewhere that the vibrations of the hums would calm panic attacks.

Slowly, Beca's breathing eased up. When her breaths were almost back to normal, she clung to Chloe's t-shirt and started crying.

"Hey! Hey, don't worry. Everything's fine. It's all fine." Chloe kept repeating these comforting words, until Beca sat up, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Beca! What are you talking about? There is nothing for you to be sorry about, you hear me? Nothing."

"But I'm being stupid!" Beca said, and it broke Chloe's heart to know that Beca thought that she _was_ being stupid.

"Becs, you just had a _panic attack_. I'm pretty sure that anything that makes you have a panic attack, isn't stupid. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

Beca shook her head. "No, really! I'm just being silly!"

"Beca." Chloe said sternly.

"Alright! I… I get really claustrophobic. Like _really_ claustrophobic. I can kinda manage it if I'm expecting it, but I have only been in an elevator 3 times. And you guys, all swooped in, and I just snapped. Oh God. I must have seemed really rude."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe said. "We can see them later. Are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've built up a street cred!" Beca said, only half joking.

"Yeah, but if you don't say anything, it'll just happen again, and again."

Beca nodded, then lay back down on Chloe's stomach.

"Thank you." she said after a while.

"What for?" Chloe said, confused.

"For coming after me. For always being there if I need you. You're the only person who actually cares about me. My dad just likes to control me, and I can tell that Jesse only wants to bang me. But you're different. We have a connection. I felt it ever since you barged into my shower."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Chloe laughed. "But yeah, I feel it too. Anyway, are you ready to go back to the others?" she said, giving Beca a hand up.

"Yes, I think so." Beca said, bracing herself for what she was about to do. "But Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we make our emotional connection, physical too?" Beca said with a smirk.

"I don't understand you." Chloe said, bemused.

"Just come here, you huge dork." Beca said, and pulled their lips together.

For a moment, Beca thought she had read the signs wrong. But then Chloe kissed back, and sparks flew in Beca's mind. Chloe's hand felt down Beca's waist, and Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair.

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, before hearing a muttered "Finally."

They both spun around, and saw all of the Bella's standing at the door.

"I knew it!" Aubrey yelled, holding out her hand.

"Goddamn you guys!" Stacie said, handing Aubrey five $20 bills. "Couldn't you have waited for 3 more weeks?"


End file.
